Lips like a Fine Poison
by FleuretNight
Summary: Her lips were like posion, literally. Noctis/DL, Stella/OC, Past!Stella/Noctis


Lips like Fine Poison  
>Pairing: NoctisDragoon Lady (Pristine), Stella/OC, Past!Stella/Noctis

Warnings/Spoilers: AU, Character Death, Dark  
>Author Note: This is an alternate universereality piece, Noctis is still a prince, however he (and Stella) doesn't have the ability summon weapons of any kind. No crystal, and no war either. Pristine isn't an OC, but is the new girl that Noctis fights in the newest trailer from January. I will be editing/changing it when her name is released.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

"You're such a foolish boy, my beloved prince," she cruelly sneers leaning her face deadly close to his own, "You really should have listen to your Tenebrean ambassador."

Not that he necessary cared at the moment; he was weak, and delirious, already feeling the poison rush through his veins, slowly killing him.

At least his defiance has left him, even with him chained to her bed, a bed he has had sex with her countless times in the past. Not the sweet making love kind either like he had I the past with the blond ambassador from Tenebrae, the sex he has with this woman is far more sadistic and dare he say kinky as well.

His sweet blond ambassador would have never considered half the stuff he has partaken in with this monster. He will admit he is ashamed of the way he acted towards her and his friends, the past couple of months ever since he started up a relationship with this witch.

Regardless of the facts they weren't lovers anymore, she still loves him, regardless of the fact she is currently married and a carrying her husband's child.

An arrange marriage or something along those terms, although in the few rare occurrences he seen her with her husband, it doesn't seem like her husband is actually in love her. Always showing her off like some sort of trophy wife, with eyes always wondering to other women at the party with low cut dresses, and different jewels decorating their arms, and neck.

Stella never seems to notice much less care, about her husband's wondering eyes, much less allows her husband to control her, still wearing modest but elegant dresses, with very little jewelry, but other than the lack of love between them.

She still converses with his friends, and occasionally him as well. There is still too much pain and heartbreak between them to be fully comfortable with each other, but they did manage to hold a few civil and friendly conversations with each other or at least they did. Until he found out she was pregnant and it was probably that piece of news that caused him to start his relationship with this woman.

But whether if her husband cares she regularly converses with her former lover and his friends, he has shown no sign of it; much less accused her of having an affair. He supposes the two of them have reached some sort of mutual agreement before they had gotten married, or at least that is what it sounded like when eavesdropped on their conversation a couple of months ago, when the two of them were still getting along before he found out she was pregnant.

But after bringing this witch to the annual Halloween ball, it pretty much caused these things to go sour between them, and his friends.

She proclaimed his new lover is the infamous assassin from Nils killing men and occasionally women as well with poison tinted lips which literally earned her the nickname the "Kiss of Death" assassin, unimaginative in the naming part.

He on the other hand accused her of being jealous, that he decided to direct his attentions to someone other than herself, which pretty much earn a punch to his face.

Explaining a black eye to his friends wasn't necessary a pleasant experience. His friends pretty much took Stella's side with the half truth he told them. Just saying he proclaimed her being jealous, leaving out Stella's ridiculous statement of Pristine being an assassin, the kiss of death assassin no less.

But it was only a matter of time before they found anyway, apparently there had been a stream of murders in the capital city shortly after he met Pristine, and the only hint of evidence on the murders most of them being nobleman was the hint of poison they coroner found on the victims lips. He supposes Stella told them of her suspicions after the stream of murders continued.

That instantly caused several arguments between them, and one of the times lashing out at Stella when he had seen her in the halls, pretty much saying she had no right to tell anyone of her false accusations. Apparently Gladiolus heard the argument and stepped in, defending Stella.

But now he truly wishes he listened to them.

"Why didn't you kill me the night we first met?" he questions weakly. Her red painted lips curls into a dark smirk.

"I was ensuring my place as Queen," she remarks running her fingers down to her naked stomach, and the gesture wasn't lost on him either. He may be dying, slowly but surely, but he can still catch on with that simple gesture.

"Your proclaims will be challenged," he remarks, "Stella isn't the only person who knows of your true identity much less how you kill. Thanks to series of murders you committed, and your seductive ways any one of them could be the father of the child. Even if I were the father, you nor the child would ever sit upon the throne of my kingdom. You should have kept me around a little while longer to ensure your position as queen."

"Don't sound so sure, my foolish prince," she states cruelly running her red painted nails down his naked chest. "I could kill anyone who dares to challenge me, and they will fall in the same way you did to me. I suppose I could start with your meddlesome friends, or maybe I should start with your former lover."

He glares at that statement, "They will never fall for you."

"Are you sure about that?" she smirks. "Breaking that Tenebrean sniper would be easy, he always has a thing for attractive women, always flirting with them at parties and pubs. Your advisor may take a bit more time but I will find a break him as well. Let's not forget about your little ambassador. She surely has grown up in the past seven years, not the scrawny little girl I saw back in Tenebrae, and I hear she is going to be a mother soon."

He narrowed his eyes at that statement; he may have wish something happen to the child during his darker months, but now things were different.

You don't need love to create a child, Pristine's proclamations of carrying his child proves that. He doesn't love her. He supposes the past five months he spent with her was his weak attempt of getting back at Stella, and perhaps he was successful.

His relationship with Pristine certainty made things sour between them. While he may have defended Pristine against his friends, and Stella, he can't say he loved her.

Love is supposed to be about light, happiness, and everything pure, but with Pristine it was darkness, despair, and pain. He can only imagine what his kingdom will turn into if she was allow to rule.

_I will always love you, Noct. _

Perhaps he can take some comfort in the fact did Stella love him and perhaps still loves him despite the fact he treated her horribly the past couple of months. She didn't marry her husband, because she loves him, and wanted to bear his child.

She did it because it was her duty.

While there may be some sort of love between the two of them, it was probably the same sort of love she shares with Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus. He knows through the brief conversations he had with her, the two of them had been friends growing up.

Best Friends.

But he supposes she could have done a lot worse, and marries a man who was abusive and controlling, at least she married a man who cares for her in some sort of way. He supposes his last wish was for her and his friends to know how deeply sorry he was.

For the first time he was at peace.

"No they will defeat you," he manages out, before slipping into the kingdom of Etro.


End file.
